Moments Engraved in Time
by m.t.dog
Summary: Jsut some short, cute scenes from Harry and Draco's lives together. Slash, so if you don't like don't read please! Enjoy otherwise!


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, though I wish desperately that it was!

A/N: This is only my second Harry Potter fic, so please, when you review (and you'd better review! ) be gentle! I worked really hard, and I hope that you enjoy!

Warning: Um, just in case you missed this in the summary, this is slash, which is boy with boy, so don't read if you don't like! Enjoy otherwise!

_**Love**_

The candlelight gave the area a quiet, romantic glow, shadows flickering against the walls, and the slight scent of roses floating through the air. There was a table in the center of the room, covered with a deep green velvet cloth, while an assortment of food was spread over that. The entire space was emitting a feeling of romance so strong that anyone within a few feet of the door would find themselves smiling goofily at nothing in particular.

However, the two people who were eating over that table, and basking in that candlelight were both totally and completely oblivious to anything around them. A pair of legs were wound together under the table, hands were laced carefully on top of the tablecloth, and a pair of brilliant green eyes gazed into the equally radiant eyes of the person sitting across from them. Both were smiling gently at the other, so perfect that it was as if they were stuck in time, until the one with orbs of mercury broke the silence with a murmur, so quiet the other had to strain to hear it.

"_I love you."_

_**Contentment**_

Two bodies were lying on the bed, though they were so intertwined, it was hard to tell where one of the stopped and the other began. Hair as dark as night mixed with hair that was like the sun personified, and while one would normally think that the two wouldn't mix, something about the scene practically radiated love, which quickly shooed those other thoughts away.

Green eyes flickered open as the real sun hit them, and their owner sat up, stretching and yawning as he did so. A groan from the bed made him smile softly and glance down at his lover.

"Potter, why must you insist on getting up so bloody early in the morning on the weekends? Can't you just be content with lazing around for a few hours, because Merlin knows we don't get enough of that time during the week," Draco mumbled, trying to sound cross, but the effect was ruined when a small yawn overtook him, making his face scrunch up and look cute, though Harry would never think of actually telling Draco that. So instead, he grinned and flopped back down on the bed, pulling Draco tight against him and murmuring something into Draco's neck.

"_I'm always content when I'm with you."_

_**Caring**_

"Fuck you Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, and said, "Draco, I'd love it if you fucked me, but seeing as you're to sick to even lift your arm right now, I doubt you'd be up to doing what fucking entitled."

Draco glared at him, though it wasn't very effective, given his watery eyes, and red nose. Finally, he sighed and relaxed against the headboard, opening his mouth to allow Harry to pour the potion in.

"Ugh, that's repulsive! Why do all potions that are good for you seem to taste like total crap?" Draco complained his voice scratchy and a slightly higher pitch then normal.

Harry hid a snicker that he was sure his boyfriend wouldn't appreciate, and stood up to get Draco something warm to eat. Before he could move though, he found that his wrist was caught by long, pale fingers, and he raised his eyes questioningly to Draco. Silver eyes bright with fever gazed at him for a moment before finally, Draco leaned in and captured Harry's mouth in a kiss that made him feeling breathless and warm.

"What was that for?" Harry questioned after he gently broke away from his lovers dry, cracked lips. Once again, Draco gazed at him, and Harry blushed against his will under the scrutiny. Eventually, Draco sighed and leaned in again until his lips brushed the shell of Harry's ear and then he said something that made Harry flush, and his eyes to glow in happiness.

"_I was saying thank you for taking care of me."_

_**Whispers**_

Draco sighed to himself as he strode into the Great Hall and headed towards to Slytherin table. Yesterday, Harry and he had finally…come out of the closet, for lack of a better term, and frankly, he was getting tired of all the stares and whispers that were following him around like the plague. Honestly, people acted as is they'd never seen a gay couple before, and Draco knew for a fact that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were well known lovers. Of course, it could be because he and Harry used to be the bitterest of rivals, but really, it wasn't that big of a deal!

"_It's also none of their bloody business,"_ Draco thought to himself savagely as he threw his books down onto the table and glared at a pair of second years that were obviously whispering to one another about him. He calmed slightly as he watched them squeak and slide down the bench. He then he sat down himself, and started to butter a piece of toast, getting lost in his thoughts once again.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his daze as the Great Hall got totally silent for a moment and then broke out in more mad whispers as they all watched Harry enter the room. Scowling darkly at his piece of toast, he looked back down and resumed buttering it, not noticing as he slowly mangled it.

"Wow, Draco, what did that piece of toast ever do to you?" a light, cheery voice asked, making Draco jump in surprise. Glancing up, he saw Harry, his bright green eyes twinkling in amusement, and then back down to the sad remains of his toast, which were indeed just a few chunks of bread. He clicked his tongue lightly and deposited his "toast" onto his plate before looking back up at Harry.

"Harry…what are you doing here? Aren't you eating with your friends?" Draco managed not to sneer too much at the thought of Harry's "friends".

"Nope, I thought I'd come and eat with you! You sure looked like you needed some company." With that said Harry plopped down into the seat next to Draco and began to butter his own piece of toast. Draco gazed at him in astonishment for a minute then grinned slightly and turned back to the table. Just as he was about to grab another piece of bread, Harry grabbed his wrist, and leaned in to whisper something into his ear that made the rest of Draco's day, and maybe his whole week.

"_Draco, all of the whispers in the world couldn't stop me from loving you."_

_**Friends**_

"So, Harry, I heard that you and Malfoy hooked up," Seamus asked innocently before potions class started, though his eyes suggested that the question was anything but innocent.

"Yeah, we did….why?" Harry asked cautiously, having learned long ago that Seamus always couldn't always be trusted.

"Ah, no reason, I guess I was just wondering. I mean, it'd be nice to have another gay couple in the school; it'll give Dean and I another bloke to talk to who doesn't act as though we're about to jump them at any second."

Harry snickered, relieved that Seamus hadn't had some alternative motive behind his question, and turned back to his bag, getting out his books and potions set.

"However, one thing that I am curious about is…how far have you two gone?" Harry groaned, and turned back to Seamus who was grinning slyly at him.

"Seamus, I'm sorry, but I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"Oh, come one Harry, it's just an innocent question! It's not like I'm going to tell the whole bloody classroom!"

Harry hesitated, eyeing Seamus warily, before sighing and leaning in to whisper into his ear, knowing that Seamus wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted.

"Oh, alright Seamus, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. We've…gone all the way." Harry then pulled back, his face a bright, cherry red.

Seamus looked at him for a moment, his expression unreadable, before his face broke out into a wide grin, and he hollered across the room, "Oy Blaise! You owe me 20 galleons!"

Blaise, who had been sitting on the Slytherin side of the room, glanced up from talking to Draco.

"Why? I don't remember borrowing any money from you."

"Oh, you don't remember our little bet?"

A look of comprehension dawned on Blaise's face. "No…you're not serious…Draco! Why didn't you tell me that you shagged Potter?"

Draco and Harry's faces turned an identical shade of red, and the rest of the students snickered, having started to listen to the conversation long ago. Draco pulled Blaise's face to his, and hissed in a dangerously soft voice, "And why exactly would you care what I did with Harry?"

"Because you idiot, I bet that you two wouldn't shag until the end of the month! Thanks to you, I just lost 20 galleons to Finnegan!"

Draco's expression was unreadable for a moment before he stood up, his face contorted in rage.

"Blaise, and the rest of you pathetic losers who need to get lives, please remember what I'm about to say, because the next time something like this happens I'll personally hex each and every one of you…mine and Harry's sex life has nothing to do with you! If Harry and I wanted to shag right here on Snape's desk, it'd be none of your fucking business!" Just as he finished, Professor Snape walked in and stood at the doorway for a moment, before his face turned an unattractive green, and he promptly turned on his heel and walked away, muttering something about teenagers, their libidos, and how he should have listened to his mother and taught kindergarten.

_**Coming Out**_

The Great Hall was filled with the usual chatter, students gossiping about one thing or another, some even scrambling to finish their homework before classes started. The teachers were talking merrily to one another, though, in some cases, the merriment was forced, and the smiles fake. All in all, it was a normal morning at Hogwarts, complete with the gentle hoots of the owls as they flew in and delivered their letter to their respective owners.

Suddenly, the huge oak doors that were the entrance to the room were flug open quite loudly, followed by the even louder voices of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Silence immediately filled the room as students turned to watch Hogwarts' most famous rivals, and the teachers grasped their wands, ready to stop the two if it got to serious.

"Potter, how many times do I have to say this? I don't want to do it!" Draco shouted at Harry who stood there without flinching, even faced with the full of Draco's wrath.

"And I told you Malfoy, that I don't really, care, because we're doing it whether you like it or not!"

"But why? It's none of their business what we do!" Draco's voice quickly went from enraged to pleading.

"Yes, I know that Draco," here, a collective gasp went through the Great Hall. _Did Harry Potter just say Draco? Since when was Malfoy Draco to Harry? _"but I really want them to know. Please?" Harry bent his head slightly, and pouted, a look that had many girls cooing, and many guys pretending that they didn't think it was cute.

"..UGH….fine, I guess I don't care…but, Harry, do you know how much I hate you sometimes?" Another gasp ran through the hall, people unable to believe that Draco, who, like Harry, had just called his bitter rival by his first name.

"Yes, and I love you too," Harry grinned before reaching over and pulling Draco in for a searing kiss, one that left Ron on the floor in a dead faint, food still shoved in his mouth, one that had some girls fanning themselves, some wringing their hands and wondering why in the heck they hadn't brought a camera, and the others were crying softly over the fact that Hogwarts' two most eligible bachelors were now taken…by each other. Even the boys that were straight found it hard to turn away, though the gay ones, such as Seamus and Dean, were busy taking notes and trying to drink it in.

Eventually, a soft cough from the teacher's table had Draco and Harry pulling apart reluctantly, both blushing heavily as the whole hall once again turned to look at them. Dumbledore smiled gaily at them, his blue eyes twinkling so madly that it was a wonder that they didn't blind anyone in the immediate vacancy.

"Well, boys, that was an interesting way to come out to us, though next time, could you please refrain from kissing in front of the entire student body? I certainly don't mind, but some of your classmates," here, he looked pointedly at Ron who was now being fussed over by Hermione, "do mind." At Harry and Draco's hasty nods, he smiled again, and gestured for them to sit down and eat.

Before they separated towards their separate tables however, Harry caught Draco's wrist, and murmured into his boyfriend's ear, "See, I told you that coming out wouldn't be so bad."

_**Sweetness**_

Harry allowed a mischievous smile to fall across his lips as he watched Draco play with their dog, Sirius, the same dog that Draco claimed to hate with every fiber of his being. His lover was kneeling in the snow, throwing a stick as hard as he could so that the great black dog could run after it and then wrestling with the canine for control of the stick when it returned. His boyfriend's cheeks were flushed bright red with cold, his lips were in a small, happy smile and there was a relaxed, peaceful air about him, which was something that didn't happen nearly enough especially now that the war had started. As Harry watched, a warm, gushy feeling spread through his body and he recognized it as pure, honest love for the man that was out there playing in the snow.

Harry gracefully pushed himself off of the doorway, and walked out into the cold until he was standing right in front of Draco. Eyes the color of mercury widened in surprise as a pair of dragon hide boots entered his vision, and the blonde head rose up gingerly, as if afraid of what he would see. When Draco finally met the eyes of his lover, he let out a small yelp, threw the stick behind him, and then sat there, trying his hardest to pretend that he hadn't just been playing with the dog that he said he hated so much.

"Heh, hey Harry. Um…watcha doing?" Draco asked tensely, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Harry secretly found adorable. Harry merely smirked down at him, as it say, "I told you that you'd like him." Eventually though, Harry plopped down beside him, and leaned against Draco's shoulder, inhaling the scent of snow, apples, and just the hint of something more, something that was simply Draco. As he did so, he replied to his lover's question, though it was almost too soft to hear.

"_I was just looking at the most important person in my life, that's all."_

_**Family**_

The Great Hall was filled with the usual chatter, though today, it seemed a little louder then usual. Just yesterday, Harry and Draco had come out to the school, and already, the Prophet was having a field day, dedicating more then ten pages to the story, though most of the information was false. Students were either busy rustling through the paper, gossiping about the new couple, or sneaking looks at the two boys in question, both of whom were eating their breakfast as if nothing unusual was going on.

Draco, over that the Slytherin table was in a deep conversation with Blaise over their last potions paper, trying to decide if adding the fairy wings was going to help or hinder the potion they were currently working on in class.

"Yes, I see your point, but the cheery disposition of the fairies should also be a trait in their wings, so really- what is it Pansy?" Draco asked impatiently as she tapped him hard on the back.

"Okay, now darling, don't get your knickers in a twist, but…prepare for a howler."

Draco paled until he was almost translucent, whipped around to where Pansy was pointing, and sure enough, there was his father's owl, a big red envelope clamped in its beak. It landed, and they all gaped at it, unable to believe that it was really happening. Malfoys just didn't get howlers; they were for common people like the Weasleys.

"Open it Draco, you'll be sorry if you don't," Blaise whispered under his breath.

With shaking hands, Draco reached out and tore open the top. The letter promptly made itself into a gruesome looking mouth, and the voice that came from it while steady and precise, was pitched so that every person in the Great Hall could hear it.

"_Draco, you are the first Malfoy in a hundred years to get a howler, and as such, you have disgraced the family name beyond recognition. You have disappointed me time, and time again, but this was the final straw. I have just seen the family solicitor, and you are officially disowned. Out of consideration of your mother, who, for some unfathomable reason, feels sorry for you, I have left a small vault under your name at Gringotts, though I assure you, it is not enough to live on._

"_Draco, if it was possible to snap your wand at a distance, I would do so, but seeing as it's not, I officially give permission to anyone in the school to punish my former son for me. I promise you that you'd get no scolding from the Malfoy family; in fact, you would be rewarded."_

Draco blanched, unable to believe what he was hearing. No name, almost no money, and an open invitation to attack him. Already, he could feel the stares of his fellow Slytherins, all trying to find his weak spot, the spot that would take him down.

"_As of now, you are no longer my son."_

As the letter burst into flames in front of him, the chatter that had filled the Great Hall just minutes before, returned at full force, everyone craning their heads to get a good look at him. Draco however, just sat there, staring at the ashes, face as white as snow, and a hundred thoughts swirling around in his head. So caught up in his thoughts in fact, that he didn't notice Harry coming up behind him until he put his hand on Draco's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I was the one who insisted that we come out, and now you've been disowned because of it!" Harry ran a hand through his hair in agitation, making it even messier, and Draco found a small grin worming its way onto his face despite himself, and he quickly put a stop to it. It wouldn't do to have Harry think that he was laughing at him.

Dropping down on one knee, Harry looked solemnly into Draco's eyes, and said, "Draco, I'm really, truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Draco held Harry's gaze for a while, his face a cold mask before visibly cracking, hundreds of emotions playing across his face while his eyes filled up with tears. Sobbing quietly, Draco buried his face into Harry's neck, and hugged him tightly around the middle, Harry returning the embrace just as readily.

Eventually, Draco regained control over himself, and drew back, ready to face the day, but not before whispering something into Harry's ear that had his face light up in a smile so bright and infectious, that the people nearby found themselves smiling too.

"_Harry, of course I forgive you. I'll always love you, no matter what my "family" thinks."_

_**Pleasure**_

The room was sparsely lit, three candles being the only lighting, casting shadows along the walls. There was a huge bed in the center of the room that had green satin sheets, and silver pillows. On that bed, were two figures, so tangled together that it was hard to tell one from the other. Moans, groans, and breathy whispers floated in the air, punctuated by a hoarse scream every now and then.

Upon closer inspection, the two figures on the bed became Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy locked in a passionate kiss. Draco's hands were wound in Harry's hair, and Harry's hands were flitting up and down his lover's body, drawing gasps from the blonde's lips. Breaking the kiss, Harry trailed his mouth along Draco's face, nibbling here, licking there, and eventually ending up at his throat, where he promptly attacked the supple, pale skin there. Draco gave a low pitched groan here, and bucked his hips, making both boys moan in pleasure.

Harry, after making several love bites on the blonde's neck, continued his way down Draco's body, stopping to lick and bite at his chest. All the while, Draco was thrashing and twisting under Harry's ministrations, trying desperately to grind his hips, but Harry pulled away teasingly every time.

Eventually, Harry got to Draco's thighs where he grinned mischievously up at Draco who was watching with molten eyes darkened with lust and love. Bending his head down, Harry nibbled and licked the flesh of Draco's inner thighs, keeping his touch light and gentle, causing Draco to emit soft mewls, his hands twisting in Harry's hair.

After a few more minutes of teasing in which Draco's mind must have surly turned to mush, he let out a low growl, and yanked Harry's head up for a brutal, searing kiss. When they finally broke for air, Draco pulled Harry close, and whispered harshly, "Listen, Harry, I know how much you like to tease, but I swear that if you don't touch my cock soon, I will flip you over and shag you senseless." Harry let out a moan at hearing this, and pulled back, looking into his lover's eyes, and nodding, a wicked grin on his lips.

When Harry got to Draco's cock once again, he licked and nibbled the flesh surrounding it a few times before Draco snarled in warning. Giving in, Harry bent his head even more, and took Draco's member in his mouth…before the scene disappeared, leaving the closet Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson were currently hiding in completely dark.

"Dammit, what happened?"

"Um, hold on, let me check…oh, we must have ran out of batteries!!"

"Granger, why the hell didn't you charge it? You know how long they can take sometimes!"

Hermione flushed for a moment before retorting hotly, "Well sorry, but I was a bit busy last night, not that it's any business of yours Parkinson!"

"What, were you getting it on with Weasly?" As Hermione blushed even more, Pansy grinned delightedly. "Oh, you were! How cute…and utterly repulsive."

"Yeah, well no one asked you Parkinson, so shut it!"

"Don't you get all snarky with me Granger; you're the one who forgot to charge the stupid video camera (1)! Now, we're stuck here in this bloody closet until the love birds decide to leave, unable to see any of the hot action going on in there!"

"Well, we have enough footage for now anyways…though we'll get some more the next time around though, I'll make sure of it!"

"Ya now Granger, I never would have suspected this of you. I always thought of you as much too noble to do an underhanded, dirty trick such as this."

Hermione grinned at Pansy deviously, saying, "Well, I decided to embrace my Slytherin side for once, and besides…this is much to hot to ignore!"

Grinning back at Hermione, Pansy sat back and listened to the groaning coming from the room outside of the closet, and thought to herself, _"Oh yes, this is definitely to hot to ignore."_

_**Happiness**_

Ron Weasly was not the brightest crayon in the box, nor was he the most observant person in the school, but really, Harry must think he was blind if he didn't think that Ron knew about his relationship with Draco Malfoy.

Admittedly, he could see why Harry was afraid to tell him; he'd nearly had a heart attack the first time he had heard Harry and Malfoy getting it on in Harry's bed one night. I mean really, who would have thought it? The school's biggest rivals shagging one another? Maybe even loving each other? It was a hard idea to get his head wrapped around. Hermione, when she found out that he knew, acted like a frightened bird, and flitted around him, asking him if he was okay with it and, pleading to please, not yell at Harry about it, because he was happy and that should be good enough for him.

Ron, of course, got a little angry at her after hearing that, and stormed out of the room, leaving her looking bewildered and a little injured. But really, she deserved it! Ron knew that he was hot headed, and sometimes irrational, but he would never, ever hurt Harry purposely. Harry had had a rough life that just kept getting rougher, and he wasn't going to get in the way of something that made Harry smile and laugh, though he had no idea what Malfoy did to elicit such rare reactions from his best friend.

"_Ah well,"_ thought Ron as he made his way to the Great Hall, his stomach rumbling at the thoughts of lunch, _"if Malfoy is the one that makes Harry feel so happy, then who am I to question it?"_

1: I figured that if Colin Creevy's camera can be charmed to work, why couldn't a video camera do the same thing?

A/N: Well, what did you all think of it? I worked really hard on it, so please review, though I don't especially like flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed though! Anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed my second H.P. fic, and please review! Later!


End file.
